


Tachanka's Nutricookies

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Series: Tachanka's Cooking [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cookies, Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: Chanka again tries to cook something.





	Tachanka's Nutricookies

(Chanka Note: This is in sneeki breeki place, so Western spies won't find it. )

 

Ingredients 

Liquid Stalinium (Is very nutritious, but you may need to commit several felonies to get some. But it is widely available on gopnik black markets)

Chocolate chunks (Very important. Do not use little chocolate chips that is for wusses, use big chunks. Preferably size of big toe)

Basic cookie stuff (Like flour and butter, things even the dumbest cykas will know)

Ash main tears (Very hard to get, глупый hit boxes)

Vodka (For taste, blyat)

 

(Note: бандит again tried to taste my cooking, dumb kraut fell over and wet himself xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa)

(Another note: People think my cooking is of dangerous, it is not!)

 

 

 

 


End file.
